Una noche diferente
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Solo era una noche que su amigo Bokuto lo obligó a salir para sociabilizar ¿que podria salir mal? o... ¿que podría salir bien? (Lemon)


_Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate_. _Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

 _Puede ser un KurooxOC o un KurooxLectora, como ustedes quieran verlo._

 _ **Advertencia:** LEMON!_

* * *

 _Una noche diferente._

El sonido de los carros y las sirenas de las ambulancias lo despertaron de golpe, pensaba que era lunes y que había dormido como por tres días porque no aguantaba su cuerpo, ni en los entrenamientos más duros el capitán del Nekoma había sentido su cuerpo tan tensado y adolorido, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? No podía recordar muy bien, era como si una neblina tapara todos esos recuerdos como diciendo "No quieres recordar todo eso" pero aun así organizó su mente y comenzó a recordar los sucesos de anoche comenzando por la visita de uno de sus amigos.

Una noche, solo una noche fuera de su rutina diaria. Su rutina consistía en ir a la universidad para tener su primera clase a las 7:30 am, luego la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… se había convertido en una rutina tan cansadora y tan asfixiante que ya ni podía jugar voleibol las veces que quería con los pocos compañeros que quedaban de su antiguo equipo de la escuela.

Era su primer semestre en la universidad, muchos dicen que no es difícil, que no mandan muchos trabajos y que aun podías tener libertad de hacer las cosas que te gustaban… pues toda esa gente se puede ir a comer una montaña de mierda bien grande.

No fue hasta que Bokuto salió hasta su casa, perfumado, bien vestido y con mejor "cara de galán". No acostumbraba a ver a su amigo así… bien vestido. La razón de su visita esa noche de primavera fue para invitarlo a una noche de chicos, una noche donde hicieran todo, pasara lo que pasara y no se arrepintieran de lo que sea. Al principio no le pareció una muy buena idea considerando que debía estudiar para tres exámenes, del mismo día, antes de salir por fin de vacaciones. Convencer al pelinegro le tomó un buen rato hasta que por fin sucumbió a los ruegos incansables de su amigo.

Una noche donde nada fuera lo mismo, una noche diferente, esas eran las palabras de Bokuto a Kuroo. Unos tragos con amigos en algún bar en la zona de Shibuya hasta las tantas de la noche y regresar a casa para dormir unas horas, pasar su resaca y así poder comenzar a estudiar para esos exámenes… pero ojala hubiera alguna vez en la vida que los planes que hacemos resultaran así como uno los planea.

El lugar era medio grande, mucha gente, música un poco alta, chicas por todos lados y una buena cantidad de alcohol y al parecer a buen precio por esa noche. No se arrepentía de venir pero aun así Bokuto no podía quedarse solo y menos despues de beber. Por un lado debía vigilarlo y por el otro estaba mas calmado al saber que no bebería mucho ya que él era el "adulto responsable y el que cuidaba al amigo borracho"

Fue en ese momento que su mirada felina se cruzó con una pícara. Había música y muchas personas bailando pero ella resaltaba sobre los demás, como si la única que bailara fuera esa chica. Buen cuerpo y buenos movimientos de baile, al parecer era noche de música latina. Los japoneses eran tímidos para bailar cierto tipo de cosas y si se trataba de un baile sexy como la salsa o algo más atrevido como la samba que estaban poniendo en esos momentos pues… muchos mas tímidos serían.

Pero ella bailaba como si hubiera nacido para ello, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los tambores y su abundante cabello iba de un lado al otro como esos comerciales de shampoo… o al menos así lo recordaba. Le sonrió con confianza, sí, pero aun así él no sería capaz de bailar con esa chica… y menos samba.

—Baila muy bien—dijo Bokuto.

—Sí…

—Es extranjera—parecía querer tantearlo.

—Sí…

—Y te está viendo mucho—ya, sus intenciones eran más que claras.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

—Que le hables—dijo Bokuto como si nada a lo cual Kuroo solo soltó una media sonrisa.

—Estás loco, no creo que sepa japonés.

—Créeme que sí, está en mi clase de psicología—Kuroo volteó a ver a la chica que seguía bailando con toda la alegría posible—te esta comiendo con la mirada.

—… ¿Qué hago? —recordó sucumbir a la mirada de la chica.

El método que le dio Bokuto fue algo… arriesgado y un poco fuera de lugar pero era lo mejor que había. Acercarse bailando… cuando cambiara de música por supuesto, hablar con ella e invitarle un trago. El riesgo estaba en que no se lo aceptara pero era ahora o nunca.

Al cambiar la música el pelinegro se acercó poco a poco a ella, eso era lo bueno de la música electrónica, hasta el más tieso lo podía bailar. La chica se dio media vuelta y lo vio caminar hacia ella con un poco de timidez pero bailando, lo cual le causó gracia. Paso a paso llegó a ella y le sonrió de manera amigable.

—Hola…

—Hola—ambos estaban gritándose, por eso le dolía un poco la garganta en esos momentos al despertarse.

Al invitarle un trago descubrió que era una chica interesante. Bailaba muy bien y ella le dijo que era natural, que su abuela y su madre le habían enseñado desde pequeña a bailar. Nunca había conocido a alguien así… en realidad a ninguna chica porque siempre estaba ocupado jugando voleibol y, a pesar de haber probado ya el placer pecaminosos del sexo, aun lo pensaba dos veces antes de acercarse a alguien y más aun siendo una chica.

Bailaron, bebieron, hablaron y a las dos de la mañana la noche llegaba a su fin. Recordaba que los dos estaban con el nivel de alcohol por las nubes, habían bebido mucho más de lo que sus cuerpos podian. Bokuto se había ido sabría Dios a donde con otra chica, los había dejado solos en medio de la calles de Shibuya.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Sí, perfectamente bien… solo un poco mareada—ahora que la veía mejor se dio cuenta que era muy linda, un poco alta a pesar de llevar los tacones y con un mirar inocente— ¿te vas a casa?

—Sí… eso creo—Kuroo miró al piso y se dispuso a llamar a un taxi para ir a casa— ¿te acompaño a dónde vives? No debes estar sola a esta hora.

—No… prefiero ir a otro sitio—la chica rió y se acercó a Kuroo desde atrás.

— ¿A dónde? Si quieres te acompaño para que no estés sola… —lo que Kuroo no se esperó fue que la misteriosa chica le agarrara su miembro haciéndolo estremecer—…

—A tu departamento.

No recordaba muy bien cómo demonios había llegado a casa, debió ser tan poco importante que lo único que su memoria llega a recordar es cuando entre besos y caricias ambos entraban a la habitación del pelinegro.

Kuroo la lanzó en la cama mientras removía su camisa dejando ver unos músculos bien formados gracias a los ejercicios y a los años de entrenamiento. Ella lo miraba con lujuria mientras él besaba sus piernas, poco a poco iba subiendo para ir calentando el ambiente. Ella se puso de espaldas a él para que fuera bajando el cierre de su ajustado vestido, el cual fue bajado con mucho cuidado rebelando un sexy conjunto de ropa interior hecho solo de encaje negro.

Fue dando besos en su cuello e iba bajando por toda la espalda hasta llegar a su parte trasera en la que solo era visible un hilo el cual fue removido al instante por Kuroo. La chica gemía sutilmente al sentir los labios del pelinegro por su piel y eso emocionaba más a Kuroo.

La chica se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a frente a Kuroo para luego pegar sus labios con los de él. En la mente de Kuroo si no había nada de qué arrepentirse entonces no había motivo por el que no continuara con el acto que se estaba llevando en esa habitación. Al ver que aun faltaba por remover su delicado brasier se emocionó, al quitarlo ella ya estaba a su merced, totalmente para él y para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, jamás se había sentido así al ver a una mujer desnuda. Quería hacer todo, quería intentar todo, quería poseerla.

Ella se acostó lentamente en la cama mientras se comenzaba a tocar para excitar al pelinegro que la miraba con eso ojos felinos. Kuroo removió su pantalón rápidamente dejando ver su miembro medio listo para la acción. Se tiró en la cama y gateó hasta ella, quitó sus manos de su intimidad y comenzó a mover su lengua sobre el clítoris de manera ligera, al ver su cara la expresión de excitación y los gemidos le decían que estaba funcionando. Kuroo hacia su trabajo y la tocaba como si fuera una pieza de arte, masajeaba sus senos y sus piernas. Cada cierto tiempo se apartaba y respiraba sobre la zona y eso al parecer la excitaba mas, fue un consejo de Bokuto el cual pensó que no funcionaria. Apartó su lengua del clítoris un momento y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos introdujo su lengua en su intimidad, ambos se miraban intensamente haciendo notar cuanto disfrutaba el estar así. Como toque final fue nuevamente al clítoris y lo succionó haciendo que ella empujara sus caderas hacia su boca.

Pensaba que era suficiente, pero no. Kuroo quería verla correrse en su boca así que intensificó mas con su lengua, la acostó mas, la tomó de las caderas y sin parar empezó a acariciar vigorosamente el clítoris de arriba abajo si parar hasta que escuchó a la chica soltar el gemido que tanto quería escuchar.

Kuroo se levantó y le dedico una sonrisa juguetona mientras ella normalizaba su respiración. Ya que ella estaba lista ahora era el turno de Kuroo para ser mimado. La figura femenina se movió hasta él, se había acostado en la cama aun con su bóxer puesto y con su fiel amigo intentando salir de ahí. Bajó su bóxer y la mujer tomó su miembro con la mano y lo colocó entre sus labios acariciándolo de manera muy suave y provocativa, disfrutando del contacto a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Iba de arriba debajo de manera delicada, lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver su reacción ante sus acciones. Lo introdujo un poco más a fondo a la vez que lo acariciaba con los labios. Kuroo soltaba uno que otro gemido y hacía que fuera más a fondo.

Levantó medio cuerpo y la tomó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. No eran primerizos así que Kuroo introdujo su miembro de golpe en ella. Ambos se besaban mientras él entraba y salía de ella pero no siempre sería así. La chica separó sus labios de él y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Ahora tomo yo el control—se posicionó mejor sobre él y empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente. A Kuroo le gustaba tener el control tanto en la cancha como en la cama… pero ceder el control un rato no era malo, para nada.

Fue aumentando la velocidad mientras él sujetaba sus caderas y la hacía ir más a fondo para penetrarla más. Kuroo gemía al verla arquear al espalda y cada vez que soltaba algún gemido seguido de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Recordó que recuperó el control de la situación al instante ya hora era él el que estaba sobre ella y la penetraba con cuidado, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y sus rostros uno al lado de otro mientras Kuroo se movía con precisión a la vez que separaba las piernas de la chica para tener más espacio.

—Eres… un… controlador… —ambos sudaban por tanto moverse.

—No tienes… idea… —ambos gemían al mismo tiempo sin parar.

Kuroo trató de recordar un poco más. Según sus recuerdos tuvieron una segunda ronda donde ella dejó dominar por él e hizo todo lo que quiso. Recuerda haberla puesto en cuatro y así tener disposición de su cuerpo como quisiera. La penetraba con fuerza y tan profundo que hubo un punto que ya ambos al terminar cayeron rendidos en la cama luego de usar varios muebles del apartamento.

Ahora en la mañana se encontraba recordando todo y con una pequeña erección al recordar todo lo que había hecho por los efectos del alcohol. Jamás lo había hecho antes pero no estaba mal, sexo de una noche… era útil de vez en cuando al parecer. Kuroo miró a su alrededor y todo el cuarto estaba desorganizado, pero al parecer no había señal de la chica por ningún lado.

—Como todas las mujeres, una noche que le das todo y apenas sale el sol se van como ninjas—Kuroo miraba el techo y como su erección templaba carpa.

—Lo mismo pienso de los hombres—Kuroo se asustó y levantó medio cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica desde el marco de la puerta—buenos días.

—Buenos días… —ambos parecían incómodos ahora—oye… ah… yo…

—Siento haberte arrastrado a hacer esto, normalmente yo no soy así.

—Yo tampoco… pero fue… muy bueno… —como nunca había estado en una situación así no sabía que decir a la figura femenina que estaba aun en la puerta.

—Bueno, me daré una ducha para luego irme, ¿puedo usar tu baño? —le dio una sonrisa infantil y Kuroo no pudo resistirse y tampoco le iba a decir que no.

—Es todo tuyo.

—Gracias y… creo que tu carpa personalizada esta mas recta—al instante se tapó su miembro erecto con vergüenza.

El dolor de cabeza no era para nada normal, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue producto del alcohol y de Bokuto, él fue el que lo obligó a salir en primer lugar. Mientras buscabas las palabras que le diría a su amigo se puso a preparar el desayuno, pensó que ese sería un gesto más amigable de su parte.

—Huele bien—la chica salió con su vestido de la noche anterior puesto—no tenias que hacer esto, yo solo me iría y…

—Descuida, sentí que debía hacerlo por… por todo lo que te hice anoche—ambos se sonrojaron un poco. La joven le sonrió tiernamente y tomó de su taza de café recién servida por el pelinegro.

—Nunca dije que no me haya gustado lo que hiciste—Kuroo casi deja caer un plato al escuchar eso—gracias por la ducha, el café y el desayuno pero en verdad me tengo que ir—fue hasta el lavaplatos y dejó la taza ahí para luego ir a donde estaba Kuroo y estamparle un beso en los labios. Lo besó con delicadeza y Kuroo respondió de la misma manera—siento que también te debía una disculpa, es lo único que puedo darte porque como vez… no tengo nada.

—Oye… —la chica se volteó antes de salir por la puerta del departamento— ¿Cómo te llamas? Toda una noche juntos y… no sé tu nombre.

—… averígualo, sé que lo harás—Kuroo rió por lo bajo y le dedico una mirada felina.

—Y cuando lo haga, ¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?

—… me encantaría, estaré esperando.

—No creo que esperes mucho.

—Adiós—se despidió con una sonrisa. Ya estaba esperando con ansias que el pelinegro lo averiguara.

—Adiós.

Y así fugazmente la hermosa chica salió de su departamento dejándolo con la duda de cómo se llamaría pero esa era respuesta sencilla, solo le preguntaría a su gran y maravilloso amigo Bokuto, despues de todo, todo lo que pasó esa noche fue su culpa.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Este pequeño pero caliente shot va dedicado a una querida amiga. Ella y yo hablamos estupideces siempre... SIEMPRE! y tenemos una obsecion loca por Kuroo. Amiga esto es para ti hahaaha

Ya yo hbaia subido este en otra parte y sé que me pediste segunda parte... lo estoy considerando hahahhaa.

Espero que les guste y dejen rw si es así :3

Nos vemos luego.

Althea de Leo.


End file.
